Random FicFun!
by mee3213
Summary: A series of random crazy, short, on-the-spot drabbles. I may change the rating later, but for now, it's a kay-plus.  R&R! I mean it, I command you.
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM FIC-FUN!**

**A/N: Who doesn't like writing crazy fun Harry Potter fics? I don't know, but I don't think I ever want to meet them!**

**Disclaimer: IT ISN'T MINEEEEEEEEE.**

He picked it up and examined it. It was hers, and he knew that. He pocketed it, but it was too big, and partially stuck out. Just as he was leaving her room through the window, the door flew open.

"_Harry_?" Said an astonished voice.

_Crap._

Harry turned around, looking like Spider-man, crouched on the windowsill.

"Um," he said.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Ohmygod, you idiot, I have a freaking parachute right here. You can use it! Hey wait-" said Hermione, her eyes narrowing. "Is that... is that Ginny's hair straightener?"

He considered his answer.

"No." he said, and he jumped.

She rolled her eyes.

"LOOK, LAVENDER, I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU! LEAVE ME ALOOONNNNNEEEEE!" yelled a flushed Ron Weasley as he ran into the great hall for Breakfast, followed by a blonde girl with her hair in ribbony braids.

Half of the students regarded the scene with faint curiosity, while the others were dead to the world. Hogwarts never was kind to students on Monday mornings.

"RONNIEKINS!" yelled the girl, still chasing him. He ran to the Gryffindor table, panting and huffing, and as she followed, another girl with freakishly bushy hair stood up and blocked Lavender's path.

"Are you mentally ill, or something? He said he didn't want to make out with you. Leave him alone, you... you TART!" spat Hermione in Lavender's face.

Lavender gasped, huffed, opened her mouth a few times and then shut it, making her look quite fish-like. She then stormed out of the Hall, her face red and her hands balled into fists.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and started stroking his hair affectionately.

"F-fanks Er-my-oh-nee" he said, his mouth already stuffed full of sausages.

He then glanced over at his other friend and swallowed.

"Hey- Harry, did you do something to your hair?" he asked.

Hermione stifled a giggle.

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I'll add more chapters, but I would loveeeee reviews.**

**Kthnxbai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAYA! Second chapter, woooooooooooot.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, or the places, or the objects, or anything that isn't mine. I also don't own the lyrics to the song, or Justin Bieber's Cds. Don't judge me if I get the lyrics wrong, I don't know them off by heart.

"Oh, my, god." said the two youngest Weasleys in unison. Their jaws were on the floor, quite literally, but that was because they were both lying down while they spied on Harry.

And they were surprised at what they found.

He was dancing around while he listened to the wizard radio. They were playing muggle music, just for kicks, and Harry really seemed to be enjoying it.

Ron and Ginny giggled.

_And I was like,_

_ Baby, baby, baby, ohh_

_ Like, baby, baby, baby, no,_

_ My baby, baby ,baby, ohh_

_ Thought you'd always be mine, mine._

Theye were laughing at both the lyrics and at Harry's atrocious dance moves.

He was doing some strange thing in which he slid back on one foot while kicking the other foot out. While he did this, his thumbs were thrown back over his shoulder. He was biting his lipand shutting his eyes tight and throwing his strange new hair around. His hair was all of a sudden very straight all the time. He had explained that he was trying the "Jumping Beaver" look or something. All Ginny knew was that it was super duper swishy now, and that was a plus. But her own straightener had mysteriously disappeared recently, and she was disappointed that they both couldn't have awesome hair.

The music stopped and Harry stopped his offensive dancing. He threw his head back, and his hair was sent flying around his head. Ginny then realised that it was an attempt to get it out of his eyes.

He saw them. Oops.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" he said, stuttering.

Ron snickered. "Nuthin, buddy. We just got here."

Harry narrowed his absurdly green eyes. He was about to say something when the door opened quickly and Hermione ran in.

"HARRY! NOOO!" she screamed, and she tackled him.

"Hermione! What the-"

"SOMEBODY GET MADAM POMFREY! HE'S SICK!" she screamed, looking crazy.

Ron just calmly said: "With what?"

Hermione shuddered. She lowered her voice, though she was still pinning down the struggling boy.

"Bieber Fever." she breathed.

A gasp.

"Yes, yes, I'm afraid It's a very serious case. He'll need to stay in the hospital wing for a while," said the Medi-witch, as she hustled around with various potions and lozenges in her hands. "I have just the thing, though. Come with me, mister Potter."

Harry followed her over to a bed. He sat on the edge of it, bopping his head to a song no-one else could hear.

"The headmaster has given me permission to let this one part of the castle be safe from magical interference. I have a plug here, see." she said. She plugged in a radio into the outlet and showed Harry three Cds.

"Which one would you like to listen to first? _My World_, _My World 2.0_ or _My World: Acoustic Version_?"

Harry considered his options for a while, before pointing to the CD cover in the middle. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Wow, look at this. My World, My World, Me, Me, Me. This guy sounds like a keeper." said Ron. No one laughed. Harry looked deeply offended, and Hermione and Ginny were too concerned for his health to laugh.

"Geez, sorry." said Ron.

**Didja like it? **

_I did, personally, but that's just me._

_REVIEW. NAO!_

Okay, well I can't force you to do anything, but I can bat my eyelashes and beg ever-so-sweetly.

Review pwease? :-)


End file.
